This invention relates to a fluid control device of the gun type. More particularly, the invention relates to a washing device for connection to a hose, that is designed to be held by an operator using both hands, for directing a stream of water.
Often the washing of dirt from vehicles is done with the use of a hose nozzle that is designed for watering the lawn. At best such a nozzle produces a high velocity stream, and unfortunately such nozzles are often designed so that an adjustment that increases the velocity of the stream also restricts the throat area of the nozzle and decreases the volume of water delivered per unit of time. This actually reduces the effectiveness of the stream of water for removing large, heavy accumulations of mud from off-the-road vehicles, particularly tracked vehicles such as military personnel carriers and tanks.
Moreover, presently available hand-held washing nozzles are ordinarily made of brass, which has not proved to be the most durable material for heavy duty use. With such devices, there are two continuing problems. When such devices are not cared for properly in cold weather, they may freeze and burst. This not only represents an expense for replacing the device itself, but in addition may result in the loss of a substantial amount of water. Also, while such devices may be intended for vehicle washing applications, such as in a motor pool at a military installation, they are also useful about the home. There is therefore a pilferage problem.